1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cooking utensils, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mixing bowl support apparatus arranged to support a mixing bowl utilized within a cooking environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing bowls such as those utilized in blenders and mixers and the like have heretofore not been afforded the convenience of support structure to permit their ease of manipulation relative to the mixing machine and a manipulation of the bowl relative to mixing structure.
Mixing bowls such as those utilized in automatic mixing machines and the like are typically of symmetrical and smooth construction. Manipulation of such bowls, particularly in a kitchen environment associated with cooking oils and fluids, directs the user of such equipment to frequently drop such bowl structure effecting their breakage and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a mixing bowl support structure permitting ease of manipulation such as in the pouring and manual manipulation of the bowl structure relative to the mixing organization. Prior art bowl structures associated with a cooking environment have been addressed in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 284,344 wherein a mixing bowl includes an integral handle mounted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,517 to Jump, et al. sets forth a mixing bowl having a stirring structure securable to an upper distal end of the mixing bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,811 to Schiff, et al. sets forth a mixing bowl having a splatter guard mounted over the mixing bowl permitting projection of stirring beaters directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,452 to Rickmeier, Jr., et al. sets forth a handle structure arranged for mounting to a kitchen bowl.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mixing bowl support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.